In the recent years, high performance electronic devices are required to be small in size. Meanwhile, the high performance electronic devices tend to use a large amount of current. Thus, a coil component that satisfies those issues is needed.
As illustrated in FIG. 12, a conventional coil component includes body 2 that has coil element 1 made of a wound copper wire coated with an insulation coating and holding members 3 welded to an end portion of coil element 1. Coil element 1 and part of holding members 3 are embedded in mixed powder of metal magnetic powder and a binding agent that is composed of thermosetting resin, and are press formed to form body 2. The conventional coil component further includes terminal 4 that is formed of a combination of an end portion of coil element 1 protruding from a side surface of body 2 and holding member 3, which are bent together.
Note that PTL 1, for example, is known as information on the conventional technology related to the invention of the present application.